What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?
What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture is the 10th episode of Blue's Clues from season 2. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Sidetable *Magenta *Snail *Spatula *Bowl *Felt Friends *Gingerbread Boy *Turquoise *Squirrel Summary Steve & Blue shows us some step by step features. Recap As we head up to the Blue's Clues house, Steve invites us to come in, but it seems there's a little problem. We tell him that the door isn't open. He realizes what's wrong and opens it, laughing at his mistake. He & Blue have been drawing a picture and he has us come take a look at it. It's a picture of him, Blue, Magenta & Blue's favorite beach ball. Blue's busy putting the finishing touches on it. Steve likes it so much, he wants to hang it on the refrigerator, but Blue has another idea. So we play Blue's Clues to find out what else she wants to do with her picture. Soon, the first clue, a stamp, is found. Next, Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper call for us, it seems that some mystery maker showed up in the kitchen and made an ice cream cone, but they have no idea who it was. We take a look at the clues. a scoop, ice cream, cones, and sprinkles. From there, we carefully follow a messy trail, mystery maker out the back door, through the backyard, in the front door and finally into the bathroom. It turns out that she is just Blue. She's busy washing her hands to clean up. Soon, the second clue, an envelope, is found. We then find a Felt Friend who needs our help. He's just gotten dressed by himself for the first time, but it seems that it didn't work out quite as well as he had planned. He's feeling kind of uncomfortable. We help him to put his clothes on in the right way, Socks then shoes. We also help him to put on a shirt first, then a sweater and finally his coat. In the Skidoo segment for this episode, we visit a bakery, where we help a Spatula & Bowl to make banana muffins. We place the recipe in order: mixing, pouring, baking and finally putting the muffins on a plate. They also have to be left to cool off for a little while first. We skidoo back home and find the third clue, which is on Mailbox, for he had a Pawprint on it. Steve sits in the thinking chair and figures out that the answer is to mail the picture to Magenta. We do so, then wait to hear back from Magenta, with Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Bowl & Spatula. Mailbox then arrives with a letter from Magenta that said Thank You on a picture she drew. Steve then sings the So Long song and the episode ends. Trivia *This is the last episode until Blue's Big Treasure Hunt in which Daniel R. Anderson was the show's primary content consultant. *First episode Nancy Keegan directed from Art Appreciation, Nurture & What Is Blue Trying To Do. *This is the 2nd in which credits for this episode ran over 1 minute. *Steve forgets to open the door after the introduction of the show. *This is Laura G. Brown's first episode. *This is also the last episode where Soo Kyung Kim's credit was Art & Animation Manager from What Does Blue Want to Build Blue's Senses What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things What Was Blue's Dream About Blue's ABCs Math Blue's Birthday What Story Does Blue Want to Play Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme What Is Blue Afraid Of The Grow Show Blue Wants To Play A Song Game What Does Blue Want To Make Magenta Comes Over Blue's News & Steve Gets the Sniffles. By the following episode, it was renamed Design & Animation Director. *For this episode and the following, supervising producer Jennifer Twomey-Perello directed the vldeo letters from What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day. *The felt friend is voiced by Brandon Goncalves from What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day, Blue's Birthday Thankful & Blue's Sad Day. *Mr. Salt is voiced by Nick Balaban and Nick is the writer with Michael Smith and Dr. Alice Wilder. *Mrs. Pepper is voiced by Spencer Kayden. *Step By Step would be a better suggested episode title. *Adam Torkei, Diana Willner, Jennifer Willner, Magenta & Phil Worley Jr. were in Steve & Blue's Letter Magenta sended them. And the viewer wanted deliver a letter to Steve and Blue and Steve and Blue want to send it back to the viewer. *Laura Sweitzer did the voice for Spatula for this episode while Travis Greisler reprised his role as Bowl from Blue Wants To Play A Song Game Blue's Senses What Did Blue See What Story Does Blue Want To Play Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme Blue Wants To Play A Song Game and What Does Blue Want To Make. *This is the tenth episode to use No It's a Clue from Adventures In Art. *This last episode steve says & Blue barks saying no from What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try What Does Blue Want To Make, Pretend Time, Blue's ABCs, What Does Blue Want To Build Blue's Senses Steve Gets The Sniffles SnackTime What Game Does Blue Want To Learn Adventures in Art Blue Wants To Play A Game Blue's Story Time Draw Along With Blue & Hide and Seek. *The music clip from the credits is heard from Blue's Big Musical Movie. *This is the 30th episode of the show. Quotes *Steve: Let's Hang it On the Refrigerator. *Blue: (barking No) *Steve: No? You Don't Want to Hang it On the Refrigerator? *Blue: (barking No) *Steve: Well What Do you Want to Do with Our Drawing? *Steve: What A Great Idea. We'll Play Blue's Clues To Figure Out What Blue Wants To Do With Our Drawing. I Love Blue's Clues. Gallery TEAM_MAIL!!!.jpg Monkeys.PNG|Nick Jr. logo from the end of this episode Video Appearances Magenta Comes Over Category:Brandon hoski Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:1990s Category:1998 Category:List of Blue's Clues Episodes